the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of Lynnderella
This is a 'collabbetween MyLittlePonyLover90 * Narrator ''(MyLittlePonyLover90) * Lynn Loud as Lynnderella * Francisco as Prince Francisco * Howard McBride as Coachman * Harold McBride as Coachman * Luna as ??? * Luan as ??? * Lori as Evil StepSister * Leni as Evil StepSister * Rita Loud (Mom) as Evil StepMom * ''More character's to be added soon. A''magical story ''that is based on ''Cinderella but this story will have some twist's. ''This story will be a Francisco X Lynn story''. And this story has''severalNarrator - Character conversation scenes. ''WARNINGThis story has the following::'''Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.'' ''In a place called Royal Kingdom.There lived a young girl named Lynn. She lived with her Evil StepMom and Evil StepSisters. Prince Francisco was having a royal ball at the castle but Lynn can't go.((This part will be a surprise!!''))''Will Prince Francisco & Lynnderella be together ? In a place called Royal Kingdom.There lived a young pup named Lynn. She lived with her Evil StepMom and Evil StepSisters. Wondering why we called them Evil? Because they treat Lynn like a servant/maid. One day Lynn was Cooking their Lunch. Narrator/MLPLover90:Lynn! Lynn: Yes Narrator sir? Narrator/MLPLover90: What are you cooking? Lynn: Oh I'm cooking ??? .((Think that she is cooking any food that you like''))'' Narrator/MLPLover90: That sound's delicious. Then the Evil StepMom arrived. '' Rita Loud: Lynn is lunch ready? Lynn: It will be ready soon. Rita Loud: Soon I want it now. Lynn: But it's not ready yet. Rita Loud: I don't care just hurry it up. Lynn: Okay(in a sad voice.)'' The Evil StepMom walked out of the kitchen. Narrator/MLPLover90: She's so mean to you. Lynn: I know and by the way where's the other narrator? Narrator/MLPLover90: She will be here soon. Now let's go back to the story. Lynn: Okay. So Lynn cooked their lunch.''15 minutes later she served it to her Evil StepSister’s and to her Evil StepMom. '' Rita Loud: Finally,What took you so long?!! Lynn: Sorry,I had to wait for it to cook. Rita Loud: That's not an excuse.Now eat up. They all ate their dinner and they finish ''30 minutes later. Rita Loud: Lynn wash the dishes now. Lynn: Okay *in a sad voice* ''She went back to the kitchen with the dishes and she started to wash them. Narrator/MLPLover90: What a mean lady. Lynn: I know and the worse is about to come. Narrator/MLPLover90: Oh i know She will ask you to. Rita Loud: Lynn Clean up the furnace. Lynn: Okay after i wash the dishes. Narrator/MLPLover90: Lynn can you answer a question. Lynn: What's your question? Narrator/MLPLover90: What happen's if you say No to her? Lynn: Sorry but i'm not gonna answer that question. What she does to me is to painful & embarrassing to talk about.But i'm sure that you know well your the narrator after all. Narrator/MLPLover90: Oh i forgot about that Sorry now we better get back to the story. S''o Lynn finished washing the dishes. And then she went to clean the furnace.'' UPDATES ON APRIL Note's & Poll's From MyLittlePonyLover90 What do you want most? Should we add Character's from cinderella ? If you have any question's please ask us through the comment's below Please Do Not Edit''without my permission!'' ((Edited/Updated Last:February 18, 2019)) Note's From MyLittlePonyLover90 Like ZumaDivesIn said, Please Do Not Edit without my permission.